Although peaches are grown in temperate climates, they are "chill-sensitive" like tropical fruits. This "chilling injury" results in mealiness, browning and internal breakdown after lengthy storage around 0.degree. C., although recommended by all industry guidelines, for example, see the i) U.S. Department of Agriculture marketing bulletin No.64 entitled "How Fresh Peaches are Marketed," August 1978 and ii)the School Food Journal's June/July 1987 edition entitled "Tree Fruit: Ancient Food Adapts to the 80's". Previous attempts to store peaches in "controlled atmosphere" have also been unsuccessful. This "chilling injury" is a consequence of low temperature controlled atmosphere storage conditions and long term air storage. In particular, the degradation of fruit quality is induced by long exposure at storage temperatures of less than 8.degree. C.
In view of this problem, the invention herein provides a unique combination of steps for harvesting and post harvest handling of peaches, plums and nectarines that will minimize "chilling injury" and also prolong the shelf life of these fruits.